


Walking, talking, and pet buying

by anditsbritt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cat, F/F, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsbritt/pseuds/anditsbritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot<br/>Laura just really want's to adopt this black cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking, talking, and pet buying

The couple were walking down the sidewalk, hand and hand, enjoying the beautiful day. They had been together for four years now. Both girls were done university and now resided in Canada. They lived in Vancouver, so when it wasn’t raining, they took the opportunity to enjoy a nice walk downtown. The two would take the same roads every time they decided to take a stroll. They passed the same gas station, the same school, park, and the same pet store. Laura always wanted to go into the pet store, but Carmilla was always so stubborn about it. She would always complain that animals just didn’t like her, which wasn’t really a lie, but it wasn’t really the truth either.

However, on this day, as they approached the pet store, things wold be different. When they came to the small building and looked through the window Laura came to a complete stop, making Carmilla stop as well. This happened pretty much every time the couple walked past the store so Carmilla wasn’t really phased by it, usually she would just give her girlfriend an eye roll, followed by a loving smile. As much as Laura could be like a ten year old child, Carmilla loved every bit of her.

It would typically be puppies in the window, which Carmilla was not really fond of. They were just always really energetic, and barked a lot, which Carmilla didn’t appreciate. They would jump around whenever Laura approached the window, it would make her smile while she spent the next ten minutes naming the several puppies behind the window. Carmilla had to at least name one, it was a rule Laura had came up with. It would usually be names like ‘Dog’ or ‘Bob’ which only made Laura giggle even more. Sometimes behind the window there would be rabbits, or hamsters, sometimes even guinea pigs. However, on this day, none of those animals were behind the window.

“ Carm, look!” Laura seemed to be very excited. She was bouncing up and down and her hands were pressed on the glass. She was making the typical cute animal noises, and her face was scrunched up, Carmilla thought she looked absolutely adorable.

Carmilla looked through the glass and noticed there were kittens behind the glass today. There were five of them, two of them all white, one orange, one black and white, and the other one was all black. Carmilla noticed the four of them were playing with toys that she assumed the store owner had put in there. The all black one however, was just laying there, sleeping.

“ She reminds me of you.” Laura laughed as she grabbed Carmilla’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“ What’s that suppose to mean, cupcake.” Carmilla smiled down at the kitten who was still sound asleep.

“ Just look at her, she has black hair, you have black hair. She clearly likes to sleep just like you do. Carm, she is practically you.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and laughed. “ She has fur, not hair.”

“ Oh you know what I mean.” Carmilla watched as Laura let go of her hand and placed both of them back on the glass. “ I think we should do it.”

Carmilla looked at her girlfriend in confusion. “ Do what?”

“ We should get her, bring her home with us.” Carmilla looked at Laura like she had two heads. The both of them had discussed getting a pet several times but it always turned out they just couldn’t do it.

“ Laura, how could we. We don’t have any of the supplies, or food, or toys. What about when we’re at work, than what?”

Laura pried herself away from the glass, she than took both of her girlfriends hands and slightly looked up at her. The two were gazing into each others eyes, Carmilla could tell Laura was one hundred percent serious about this.

“ We could get all that stuff here Carm, we could make it work and cats can be left alone for a bit, as long as they have food and water they’re good. We should totally do this!”

Carmilla watched as her girlfriends face lit up when she talked about the animal. She always wanted Laura to be happy, and if this was something that Laura knew could work, than Carmilla believed it as well.

“ Ok, fine, but I get to name it.” 

Laura jumped into Carmilla’s arms and gave her a tight squeeze. “ Yes yes yes, you can name it! Oh my god this is going to be awesome! We’re going to be parents!”

Carmilla laughed and placed a kiss on the top of Laura’s head as she was lead into the pet store.

***

“ Got everything?” Carmilla was holding all the supplies they had bought in her hands. They had four bags of food, toys, and everything else they needed for the animal.

“ Everything but the cat.” Laura smiled as the store employee walked over to the large cage the kittens were being held in and grabbed the all black one that was still sleeping. He went to give her to Laura but as he did the kitten got scared and clung to the employees shoulder with it’s nails. 

Carmilla watched as Laura frowned when the kitten wouldn’t go to her. She knew this was breaking her heart. “ It’s just scared Laura, nothing to be worried about.” She gave her girlfriend a smile as the worker put the cat into a carrier.

“ It’s a he, and she’s right. He is timid, but just give it some time and he’ll come around, trust me.” 

Laura nodded as she held the carrier, gave the man a thank you and goodbye, and left the store behind Carmilla. The two walked the fifteen minute walk back to their apartment, the incident that happened in the pet store didn’t seem to phase Laura all that much, she was still smiling and talking to the kitten that was in the cage.

“ So what are you going to name him?” 

“ I’ve got a few good ones picked out. I was thinking something along the lines of Cat or even Bob” Carmilla laughed as Laura gave her a knowing look. “ No but really, I do have one name that comes to mind.”

“ And what is that?”

“ Camus, like Albert Camus.”

“ Like your favourite philosopher..” Carmilla nodded. “ You’re such a nerd, and that’s why I love you so much.”

Carmilla smiled as Laura snuck a quick kiss to her cheek. Both women continued to walk back home with their newest member of the family along with them.

***

Five days after the two had adopted the black cat, things had started going very well. The kitten was getting use to things around the house and it was beginning to come out more as well. The two women still tried to not scare it and give it a lot of love whenever it did venture out around them. Laura still thought it was the cutest thing ever to see Carmilla talk to the cat when she thought nobody was looking.

That evening when both girls had come home from work, Laura had decided to take a shower while Carmilla sat on the couch and said she would join her in a few. Twenty minutes later Laura thought it was weird that Carmilla hadn’t come in yet, or had made any noise at all. She decided to leave the shower, thinking that Carmilla had decided to not shower after all. Putting shorts and a tank top on, with her hair up, Laura walked into living room to have her heart melt immediately. Laying on the couch was Carmilla, she had fallen asleep while watching the news, letting out soft snores with each exhale. However, this time on top of her chest was their new cat , Camus. He was sleeping as well, both looking peaceful.

Laura quietly found her phone and took a quick picture of the event that was happening before her. She smiled as she posted the picture on a social media site with the caption “ My family.”

Laura wouldn’t trade this moment for any other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: annditscarmilla


End file.
